The Meeting
by Deerveng
Summary: ONESHOT- It's been a while since La Muerte and Xibalba have been intimate with each other, so they set up a privet meeting in La Muerte's bedroom.


Even though the two Gods didn't do anything, La Muerte's servants know theres sexual tension between her and her husband. They can see it by how they look at each other.

"Xibalba and I need to discuss some things for a while. Please don't disturb us." La Muerte said to one of La Muere's skeleton maid.

"Yes ma'am." She respond.

La Muerte turn to Xibalba. "Come. Let's talk in my bedroom."

Xibalba smile big. "Of course, my lady."

The skeleton maid watch the two Gods walk down the long, colorful hallway. She watch Xibalba's hand move down to La Muerte's ass playfully. She slap his hand away, trying to hold her giggle.

"What she sees in him I have no idea." Another skeleton maid said while sweeping the floor.

"Maybe his a good lover?" The other maid said.

They both turn to each other and laugh.

Xibalba pushes La Muerte against her bedroom door and give her a needy kiss. She wrap her arms around his slowly green neck, returning the kiss to him. Xibalba reach down La Muerte's thigh, rubbing his gloved hand on her.

La Muerte could not help but lift her leg up, leaning her foot against the door.

Xibalba move his hand from her leg to her inner thigh. Their tongues wrestling. Xibalba pull away from La Muerte, his hand still in her inner thigh. "I need you."

"Ah balby, I need you too. It's been a while." La Muerte comment, reaching the door handle.

"Yes it is, and I miss you." Xibalba kiss and bite La Muerte's sweet neck. La Muerte gasp and moan.

She grab the door handle and turn it, she open the door with her leg. They stumble in La Muerte's bedroom. When they caught their balance, Xibalba move back to La Muerte's sweet lips.

Xibalba's wondering hands move to the back of La Muerte. He un-zip her dress.

La Muerte pull away from Xibalba and took off her large hat, she throws it on the floor. The light candles on her hat burnt out before the hat reach the floor. She then took Xibalba's crown and throw it by her hat. The green and black candles also went out.

Xibalba pull down her large, red dress. La Muerte help by taking her arms out of her sleeves. She let the dress fall to the floor. Now she's only in her red lingerie with black trimming.

"You look so sexy." Xibalba comment.

"Mmmhmm" La Muerte jump up and Xibalba caught her. Her legs are between his waist. Her arms around his neck.

"My Xibalba! You must had missed me!" La Muerte comment, feeling Xibalba's hard member rubbing agents her soaking underpants.

"My love, you have no idea."

La Muerte lean up and kiss him. Xibalba walk to the bed and lay his wife down. He climb on top of her and lean in for a messy kiss. His harden member rubbing against her.

"Ohh Xibalba! S-stop teasing me." La Muerte moan.

"Oh you like it love." Xibalba respond. He sat and took off his shoulder armor. He let it fall by the bed. He then pull down his robe, reveling his glowing, green, harden member.

"Xibalba. Please. Take me right now!" La Muerte demand.

"Pushy are we?" Xibalba tease.

"Xibalba please! Not right now!"

Xibalba chuckle. He loves it when she begs. He pull off La Muerte's underpants and positioning himself. He rub his member against her wet hole, teasing her.

"XIBALBA! GO IN ME NOW!" La Muerte yell.

Xibalba chuckle and he push himself inside her. La Muerte's eyes widen when she felt Xibalba's head inside her.

"Xibalba! More!"

Xibalba did as he was told and went all the way in.

La Muerte gasp.

Xibalba moan a bit. "Mmmm La Muerte, you feel so good."

Xibalba penetrate in and out of her slowly. Xibalba lean in closer to La Muerte. He rest his gloved hands each side of his wife.

The room fill with moans and squeaking from the bed.

Xibalba went faster. La Muerte moan louder.

"Ohhh Xibalba! Oh! Oh! Ah!"

"Yes. Yes. La Muerte!"

La Muerte yelp. Xibalba stop. "Are you o-"

"KEEP GOING!" La Muerte yell.

Xibalba continue to penetrate in and out of her. He has found her sweet spot. Xibalba penetrate harder, faster in a rhythm.

"Yes! Yes! Xibalba! I'm close!" La Muerte moan.

"Oh yes I'm close too!"

La Muerte look up at Xibalba. "Cum in me baby."

That drove him over the edge. He penetrate hard and fast in her.

"YES YES YES OOOHHHHHHH!" La Muerte hit her orgasm.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhh! Ooohhhh!" Xibalba came inside La Muerte. His wings twitch.

Both their bodies relax. They both breath heavy. Looking at each other. Xibalba lean down and kiss her.

"Mmmm..that was great." La Muerte comment.

"That was. Very great." Xibalba respond.

Xibalba pull out of La Muerte, some of his cum spill out of her.

La Muerte and Xibalba move to the bed. They both lay down on the bed. La Muerte snuggle up against Xibalba's chest.

"Mmmm…I love you." La Muerte sigh.

"I love you too, mi amor." He wrap his arms around La Muerte. They both close their eyes and fell asleep.

After a three hour nap, La Muerte got out of bed. She put her dress and large hat back on. With a wave of her hand, the candles on her light on there own. She look over to her husband, who was still sleeping. His snores fill the room. La Muerte giggle and open the door. She jumped a bit when one of her servants stand at the door.

"Sorry to disturb your meeting my lady, but dinner is ready."

La Muerte smile at the skeleton maid. "Thank you, we will be there shortly."

The maid nod. "How was your meeting?"

"Meeting? Oh! The meeting went well!"

Came up from behind La Muerte was Xibalba, still drowsy from the sex.

"What's goin on?"

"Dinner is ready. Get dress ok?"

Xibalba yawn and nod. He walk back into the bedroom. La Muerte look back at the maid and blush. The skeleton maid could not help but giggle. "At least you enjoyed yourself, my lady."

"I'll be there in a minute." And with that, La Muerte close the door.

The skeleton maid shook her head and walk down the hallway. "Well, at least they did it in the bedroom this time."


End file.
